Brotherhood of Clemency
|Row 4 title = Active Services|Row 4 info = Diocese of Stormwind Diocese of Northrend The Missionary Territories Congregation of the Silver Hand Vicariate of the Argent Crusade Congregation of Outreach Congregation of Chancery|Row 5 title = Links|Row 5 info = Website}}"It has been made known to me that inside each of us, the Light resides as a gift, given freely to all naturally born beings. It manifests itself as a feeling, small at first and easily ignored, that confirms truths and subtly prods one to do good: simple kindnesses, charitable deeds, service to those in need. These are all fruits of the Light. It rewards with blessings--both seen and unseen--those who heed Its promptings. Personal reservoirs of hope and faith are strengthened, and one's capacity for greater Light increases. Over the course of time, through obedience to the Light's guidance, one becomes more sensitive to Its voice, and Its power. Great are the healing and blessing powers of the Light's most diligent followers." The Brotherhood of Clemency is a religious order that sprang from the ranks of the Church of the Holy Light. It is composed of the lowest folk; Farmers, tailors, scribes as well as Bishops, Priests, and Knights and was formed in response to the suffering inflicted upon the small folk by various Crusades sanctioned by the larger Church of Light. The Brotherhood was founded by Patriarch Eric Shawston, a self-ordained Priest, to aid those who did not have the means to aid themselves. Now, the Order is lead by a serving council of Clerics and Knights who have all witnessed the suffering of others first hand. With the aid of the brotherhood the small folk has been able to reseed and rebuild their war torn homes and lands. The Councils mission is to spread the teachings of its Patron Saint, Clement the Merciful, and forgive those that have done wrong in the name of the Holy Light, the Church, and their own selfish ambitions. Within the Brotherhood exists two orders. The Ministry of Piety, led by Qienna Songsteel. The other is the Faith Militant, led by Sir Clement Abbor. Qienna Songsteel is the Bishop of the Faith Militant. Initially the Faith Militant was led by Drake Nightbane. However his own duties soon proved to be too much and the leadership roll fell to Clement Abbor. Sir Clement, a self standing member of the fallen Lordaeron Chapter of the Silver Hand, wished to model his order the same as the former chapter of the Silver Hand. As such he asked Bishop Songsteel to take the same roll as Saint Faol had done for Lord Uther. The Monastery of Saint Clement The monastery had been abandoned when the Blackrock orcs began attacking Redridge, with few defenses such as two ballista’s and nothing more than a heavy gate to fortify and protect the monks and ministers of the Monastery it soon fell to the Orcs who utilized dragons for their aerial assaults as well as heavy iron bombs for their ground attacks. The once lush vineyards and apple orchards surrounding the Monastery grounds, while not destroyed, have become extremely overgrown and wild due to the abandonment. Wild animals have made their homes in the fields and thorny weeds have begun growing over the various vines to choke the life out of them, giving the fields an extremely eerie look. With the legion attacks in recent months, rumors of various summoner Orcs-- remnants of the Blackrock returning to Redridge to try and take over once more have surfaced. The mountains of Redridge, serving as their shield, is where they hold their bases to prepare another assault, this time stronger with their demonic foes than ever before. The Orchards of Alryne Originally called the Weeping Maple Orchard named after the large dead maple tree in the center of the Orchards, the Brotherhood of Clemency under Nelany Faersong renamed the apple orchards around the Monastery of Saint Clement the Orchards of Alryne. The Vineyards of L'undy The history of Redridge Vineyards, specifically the Vineyards of L'undy began, when Osea L'undy, a doctor who became a prominent member of Redridges noble community, bought 180 acres at the top of the Weeping Maple Ridge near the local Monastery. He terraced the slopes and planted vineyards; using native limestone, he constructed the L'undy Winery, producing the first vintage under that name. This unique cellar, built into the mountainside on three levels, is the Ridge’s production facility. Several years after L'undys passing, William Rosen, a theologian, bought the abandoned winery and vineyards just below the Weeping Maple Monastery property; he replanted several vines and expanded the Vineyards largely. William Rosen eventually retired to the local Monastery and donated the vineyards of L'undy to the ministers and clerics. The Vineyards continue to prosper under their original name with the care of the Brotherhood of Clemency. The Divisions of the Brotherhood Along with the plethora of activities you can assist with in the Brotherhood of Clemency, the Order also offer specific divisions for the individuals in the Order to find a more defined path for themselves. All operating out of the Monastery of Saint Clement the divisions are as follows: Brotherhood of the Alabaster Lion ' The Brotherhood of the Alabaster Lion is a elite military sector of the Brotherhood, tasked with the proper care and understanding of tactics and combat training this section is led by Clement Abbor. Section IX ' Section IX are a light-adhering, stealthy order of the Church of the Holy Light. Its primary charge and purpose is to defend the faithful depredations of evil, and overseeing the safety of the Holy Lands. Particularly dealing with those wrought by Fel and Shadow and all servants and adherents of the Great Dark. Led by Popohnia Crystalrose and Marcus DeBray, the Section IX are a group of clerics who understand that sometimes for you to combat evil you can't follow the orthodox ways of doing so. Companion Daughter and Sons of Charity ' This Order ministers to any and all who need intensive care and medical support provided by Priests and Paladins alike so that all may live with dignity and in safety. The Companion Daughters and Sons of Charity are the Healer Division of the Brotherhood of Clemency. Order of Templaris ' Templars can be members of any organization that serves the Light, but they tend to keep themselves unaffiliated from larger organisations such as the Alliance or the Horde and focus on combating the Scourge, Burning Legion, and Twilight's Hammer, as well as other sources of corruption. Led and taught by Maekar Suntreader these individuals choose not to involve themselves with the Horde-Alliance tensions. Missionaries of the Eternal Word Headed through the St. Gwendolyn of Northshire University the Missionaries of the Eternal Words are Scholars and individuals who wish to teach on a large variety of topics and offer further insight on various subjects, they certify those who wish to focus on a variety of specific studies. This order is dedicated to enriching the world through books and scripture. They believe that researching libraries will restore the wealth of knowledge that guided them in ages past. Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Brotherhood of Clemency Category:Disbanded Organizations Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds